Mork gets Mindy itis variation
by Nimno
Summary: Just a short change/extension to a scence from season three. Have never written before. Art and design is more my thing so writing is not a talent i have. But this was in my head, and now it's not. Like art some things you just have to get out.


"I've been thinking Mork. You didn't get sick until I held you close and told you how much you mean to me. So, I think maybe you're not allergic to me at all."

"So?"

"So, I think maybe you're just afraid of getting too close to someone."

Mork began backing up putting the table between him and Mindy. "No, no. I think now you're being real silly hah ha...You're being kind of silly there."

"No, I think it scares you. "

"Naw."

"After all, it still is a new emotion. Come 'ere."

"What're you gonna do?"

With one hand her hip she leaned forward on the table with the other.

"I'm gonna help you take the worry out of being close."

Mork still backing up, waved her away, "Nah, hah. No no no. You keep away from me boy. Nah ah ah."

"There's nothing in the air that your allergic to. That's why none of those things worked. You've tried air hoses, nose plugs, allergy shots. Well now you're gonna try a little me."

Mindy started around the table towards him, but Mork moved right keeping the table between them.

"No hah ha ha. No no."

"I'm gonna hug you to your eyes pop out!"

"Uh uh, na uh."

Mork tried to make a break for it, but anticipating his move Mindy caught him just as he came around the end. Hugging him tightly she squeezed as he squirmed and wriggled, overcome with the manic laughing that was his Orkan sneeze.

Mork's thoughts whirled as Mindy struggled to hold him close. His flight response was strong, but, _oooh, so soft..._ His emotions in turmoil, but _ahh, this felt nice. _Slowly he stopped struggling, he stopped laughing.

"Ohhh."

His body relaxed as he gave in to Mindy's embrace.

They straightened up. Still close. Mindy's hands on his arms.

"You've stopped laughing."

"Yeah."

"I think your allergy is cured."

Mork looked in her eyes.

"Sure beats the heck out of going to a doctor doesn't it? Thank you. You've helped me become more human".

"Well what's an earthling for after all, right?"

Mindy leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

_Uh oh, shaky legs, full body tingles_, Mork liked kissing Mind' even more than hugging her. There is a sudden gleam in his eye.

"Ha haha haha."

"Mork! what's wrong, why are you laughing again?

"Mind' I'm not sure, I'm not allergic to being close to you anymore, but I think, maybe, I might have developed an allergy to your lips now. Oh, deep despair and anguish!"

He flung himself down on the bar stool in dramatic style, arm thrown up against his forehead.

"Is that so? Your allergic to my lips now huh?"

He peered at her from underneath his fringe. _Was she buying it?_

"I think so Mind'. Can you help me with that too?"

Mindy put her hands in her jean's pockets.

"Oh, sure Mork, that's easy. I don't_ have_ to kiss you. It's not the same as you not being able to be close to me and having to move out the house. This is simple to fix. I just won't kiss you, so you won't sneeze."

_Shazbat, this wasn't going as planned._

"Oh… But Min, Min, what if you kiss me by accident?"

"By accident?"

"Sure, Picture it, Min." Mork stood and began gesturing wildly.

"New Year's Eve, family, food, drink, 'Cheers darling', 'cheers', Dick Clarke on the telly,

Fireworks, pshww, bang, pop, pop, pop, pweew, pweeew. For Auld lang syne my friend, for auld...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hugs and kisses all round - Mwah mwah! Kisses to Pops, Gramma, Mr Bickley and ...Oops Mork too. Suddenly I'm Sneezing HaHAHAH, falling on the floor, gasping..."

Mindy clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I get the picture Mork."

She knew what he was up to, and was secretly pleased that he wanted to kiss her. Despite all her assertions that they were just good friends, she really liked kissing him too.

"I'll help you". But are you sure you're ready for this?

Mork nodded his head. Big silly grin on his face. "Uh huh, uh huh".

"Ok, well you asked for it."

Mindy wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest most passionate kiss she could muster. Mork's heart pounded, he felt hot, his legs weak, but in a great way. Feelings were still new to him, and this was the best one EVER! It was like his own personal New Year's Eve, fireworks going off all his body. Mindy was also feeling it. She'd kissed a few guys before, but none were like kissing Mork.

Finally, they broke apart, though still embracing.

"Do you think your cured now Mork?" Mindy asked smiling at him.

"I think I might be, But maybe we'd better try one more just to be sure..."


End file.
